


Repair

by Jeniouis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Poe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Healing Cock-ish, Omega Finn, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Poe, Slight Cathartic Sex, Whump Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the war you're fighting is within yourself. Poe is fighting an internal war even though it was Finn that suffered.</p><p>**Repost because I accidentally deleted this!!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize deeply to all those lovely readers who left bookmarks and kudos and wonderful comments which are now lost because I accidentally deleted this story last time.
> 
> I did not expect this to turn out to be so long. But I hope you enjoy this. I saw the movie and I loved it and just had to write something for these two. Hopefully I got the characterization right. I might continue this one day.

Poe had never wanted for attention. Omegas were always rather fond of him. What could he say, he was a popular guy. A popular alpha. The omegas fell over for him. Not that the alpha wasted his time falling on top of them. He was raised right, raised to be a gentlealpha. Therefore, he was looking for the right omega. His soulmate. His soulbond. Not that Poe was inexperienced. Not that he has never been in love. He thought he had met his soulmate before. Thought he was headed towards happiness. Only for it to not work. But that was fine, Poe was never a quitter. And he was glad he wasn't because now, _now_ , he knew he found his soulmate. The omega the heavens designed just for him. He felt the tug that others had described when they spoke about how they met their mates. He felt the euphoric haze when he looked in his omega’s eyes for the first time. Too bad they had been too busy running for their lives, he had wanted to savor the moment.

* * *

Bonds could seal before consummation. It was rare but it could happen. It happened for those with a particularly strong tie. And their tie, their bond…Poe would say that their bond was the strongest of any being who had ever lived. Of course, it had to be, if he was going to be tied to Finn.

Poe had known the horrors when his eyes meet Finn's for the first time. Hell, the poor thing hadn't even had a real name. But that wasn't even scratching the surface of his omega's past. He knew when he was reunited with his omega, when he embrace him with joy after blissfully confirming he wasn't dead (something he already knew, their bond had stayed bright and alive after all, but it was nice to have it confirmed), he had smelled his scent. Now, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Finn's scent. It was delicious. Alluring. Beautiful. Amazing. Everything Finn embodied. That was not what caught Poe off guard and made his heart ache. It was the other scents (notice the plural) that he smelled alongside Finn's scent that made Poe want to embark on a murder streak. Scents only became entangled through sex. Someone else had touched his omega. And Poe didn't think it had been consensual. There was an innocence about his omega. A pureness, a blameless ignorance he possessed. Finn was far from stupid, just inexperienced. He had been kidnapped and kept what was the closest thing to a prisoner his entire life, of course there was a lot Finn didn't know. And it was highly unlikely anyone at The First Order had given Finn the birds and the bees talk. So Poe was thinking sex wasn't something his omega would seek out. The sub barely knew what to think of this soulmate thing they had going. He was enthusiastic, sure, highly optimistic, awed, but also uncertain and nervous, intimidated. Outside his comfort zone. Crossing uncharted territory. Maybe even a little frightened. So Poe knew to take things slow. Not just with the sex but with every aspect of their relationship, since Finn had never experienced such before.

* * *

But as it turned out, Finn was receptive to a lot more than Poe thought he would be.

After everything blew over, when Rey went searching for Luke and Finn finally woke from his coma, they settle into a semi-routine life. As routine as they could be. Finn moved into his private barracks. Being a leader in the resistance, Poe got his own room. And now he shared it with his omega. Poe hadn’t realized Finn was going to make such a drastic move so soon. But one day, Poe had a mission that lasted longer than he would have ever wanted it too. He got back to base at the dead of night, stalked to his room, opened his door, and was greeted with the sight of his lovely sub sleeping in his bed, his stuff put away and added alongside Poe’s. It had been the happiest moment of the alpha’s life. And when Poe settled beside what was his in the bed, Finn snuggled close, wrapping an arm around his alpha when he stirred.

“Poe, I’m glad you’re back.” Finn had said, his voice breathy with sleep. Poe had smiled and kissed the omega’s forehead.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Poe said. Finn smiled sleepily, lying his head on Poe’s chest as he drifted back into sleep. Poe watched him sleep for a moment (God, Finn was adorable when he slept) before he kissed the sub’s cheek and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Poe learned quickly that Finn was very interested in his life, in all the things he had done. He could listen to Poe go on and on for hours and never once lose interest. Lord knows, Poe had plenty tales to tell and he enjoyed watching Finn listen to him. But he noticed something about his omega during the months they had been together. Finn never talked about his time in The First Order. Never. When Poe tried to ask, Finn would change the subject. If someone casually brought up The First Order in conversation, Finn would go eerily quiet unless his inside knowledge was beneficial. Then he would put on a mask of calm willingness, sometimes even enthusiasm, and offer whatever information he could. But Poe noticed he would be uncomfortable. He could smell it in his omega’s scent (which now lack the integration of other nameless alphas, thanks to the passing of time. Now it was just Finn. All Finn). And it would put Poe on edge. He never wanted Finn to be anything less than happy.

* * *

But what Poe really hated, was the smell of fear in Finn’s scent. Especially when he was the cause. And Poe, most certainly, had never meant to be the cause of such a negative emotion in Finn. Had he not been receptive of the omega’s pheromones, he would have never known the omega was afraid.

Then again, it wasn’t so much that _Poe_ was the cause of Finn’s fear, but more, the fact that Poe was an alpha added with the hidden truth that something horrid happened in Finn’s past. That didn’t make Poe feel the slightest bit better. He stood there, their bodies pressed together, Finn's back against the wall, the omega's arms wrapped around him, pleading brown eyes meeting his, fear and nervousness radiating from him as if it were a tangible thing. And this hadn't even been initiated by Poe.

“Baby, baby, calm down. What are you trying to say?” Poe said interrupting Finn's awkward rambling about what some of Finn’s friends, had said about their relationship. Which was actually none of their damn business, thank you very much. The fear abated for a moment, Finn's eyes shining with the use of the endearment, an affection Finn had never received before Poe, before the omega remembered the situation at hand, and the fear returned. Poe's heart sank.

“I want you to be happy.” Finn said. But that didn’t really clarify anything.

“And I am.” Poe said. He was going to continue but Finn spoke before he could.

“But I want you to stay happy. Jess and Brance said that…” Finn trailed off, his fear spiking as he looked away. Poe cupped his sub’s face with his hand, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Again, he was going to say something but Finn continued before he could. “They said the only way to keep an alpha happy was through intimacy. I didn’t…I didn’t know that’s what you wanted or else…It wasn’t even called that back in The First Order.” This was the first time Finn ever mentioned The First Order between themselves.

Poe frowned. “Sex.” If they were going to be intimate, then it needed to be under severely different circumstances, ones where Finn didn’t look like he was being marched to his own death.

Finn faced him, finally, in confusion. “Sex?”

Poe nodded. “Intimacy. It’s…basically the same thing.” Not necessarily, but that was a conversation for another day. Finn nodded hesitantly in understanding though he still seemed very confused. “What did they call it back in the First Order?”

“Nothing.” Finn said. And it hit Poe harder than what it probably should have. “They would just…call us in and…proceed.” The alpha took a deep breath, taking Finn’s hand and leading him to the bed where they both sat down.

“Did they explain what sex was?” Poe asked. Finn nodded. Instead of prying, Poe decided to take his word for it. “Did Jess and Brance explain the purpose of it?” Here, Finn faltered. Hesitated, nervously, before he shook his head.

“Not even in The First Order.” Finn said. Poe nodded. With a heavy sigh, he wondered how he should proceed.

“This doesn’t seem like something you want to do.” Poe said, making sure to keep his voice warm. He probably overcompensated but he didn’t care. He just wanted that fear out of Finn’s scent. Again, Finn hesitated.

“Well, I mean…it’s for you.” Finn said. Then his brow furrowed. “You said that as if I have a choice.” And yeah, Finn might as well had stabbed him in the heart with a saber.

“You do. Sex, intimacy, it isn’t just for me. It’s for us.” Poe explained. And Finn seemed uncomprehending.

“So, it’s supposed to feel…like it does.” Finn said. Poe had to take a moment, to constrain the alpha in him, he didn’t want to freak Finn out any more than the omega already was by being too possessive and/or protective. The moment took longer than Poe intended it to, and Finn was starting to look concerned.

“How does it feel?” Poe forced himself to ask. He didn’t want to. He wasn’t prepared to hear the horrors of Finn’s past. But it was going to have to come up eventually. It had to be brought up if they were going to progress in this relationship. Finn faltered again before looking down in a sort of shame. As if he were somehow the blame. Poe sighed and rubbed his cheek.

“You know I love you, right?” Poe said. And Finn nodded immediately. His only certain response since Poe had entered the room.

“And I love you.” Finn said. Poe smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Exactly. So you can tell me anything. No matter what, I’ll never be angry with you.” Poe promised him. Finn looked up, meeting his eyes. In quiet thought.

“It…it was always…painful.” Finn said quietly. So quietly that Poe almost didn’t hear him. Yet he heard him loud and clear. Someone had harmed his omega. And Poe was pissed about it. On the inside. Outside, he stayed calm, though he couldn’t contain the pain that bled through in his expression, in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling him into a gentle hug. That was something else he learned about Finn early on. His omega liked to be handled gently, though he never voiced it. Poe could just tell by the pleased shift in his scent.

He kissed Finn’s cheek. “It’s not supposed to feel that way.” Poe said.

Finn looked up at him in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah, it supposed to feel good, to be pleasurable.” Poe said. Finn look almost uncomprehending. Poe understand. That was like waking up one day and someone telling him he wasn’t supposed to breathe. “It’s supposed to be…” Poe trailed off. How was he supposed to explain this…Guess he would just have to spit it out. “When an alpha and an omega come together like that, it’s supposed to be us becoming…one.” That made more sense to Finn. Poe could tell by the understanding that shone in his eyes. Poe was sure he didn’t understand it _fully_. But there was no way he could, having never experienced proper sex before.

“So…it’s something else The First Order ruined for me.” Finn said, his voice bitter. And Poe’s stomach dropped. He took Finn’s hand, intertwining their fingers, kissing the omega’s cheek.

“No, not ruined…There’s nothing about you that’s ruined. We just…we have to take it one step at a time.” Poe explained.

Finn looked down again. “Aren’t you tired of going slow with me?” He asked, his voice so sad. And Poe was so glad he destroyed the StarKiller Base. He hoped all the assholes who had ever harmed what was his died painful deaths.

“No, never. I love you. And all I want is for you to be happy. I’m going to do whatever I have to, to keep you happy.” Poe said sincerely. Finn looked up at him, smiling sadly. The fear and nervousness finally disappeared and appreciation, gratitude took its place.

“Thank you.” Finn said.

* * *

The second time Finn mentioned The First Order on his own was several weeks later. Poe, having not been in space in a while, decided to take his person ship out for a spin. And of course he wasn't going to do so alone.

They had been sitting in the cockpit, in comfortable silence, listening to the surprisingly calming music of D'Qar playing in the background when Finn suddenly spoke.

“You know, there weren't that many of us in The First Order. Omegas I mean.” Finn said. Poe look over at him curiously, but didn't say anything. Knowing Finn would continue. And he did a few moments later. “Most of the troopers were betas. The ranking officers were alphas. Every once and a while, an omega, like me, would slip through. There were twelve of us in all. And I mean all of us troopers. They roomed us in the same quarters.” That was a shock to Poe. On his home planet, Omegas were common. Hell, his parents had been omegas. Which is why he respected them so much. “My best friend at the time, FM-9980,” Poe resisted the very tempting urge to shake his head. Fuck the First Order and their refusal to give living beings a name. “Was an omega too. We were a lot alike. But he got killed on our first mission. The day I met you.”

“I'm sorry.” Poe said. He was being sincere. He had lost many friends in this war.

“Yeah.” Finn said quietly. Then louder, “I was surprised Phasma put him back in combat training. He had defected before. Before I did.” Finn said, mostly a thought to himself. And he fell quiet again. But Poe didn't think he should interrupt. He could never get his omega to talk about his days in The First Order. Now that he was, Poe was afraid to interrupt him in fear that he would stop talking.

Finn took a deep breath. His voice was strained when he spoke. Strained in the way when one was trying not to cry. Not to choke. Not to show how broken they were. “You know…there was never a name for it but whenever we omegas…got out of line or…defected or…needed _reeducation_ …they would…” Finn took another deep breath and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes, his arms raising to hug himself. And Poe tried to ignore how much his heart was already breaking. He put the ship on auto-pilot and turned to face his omega, listening intently. “It was exactly what Jess and Brance describe but there was nothing…good about it, nothing enjoyable or even tolerable. It was just…painful. Humiliating. It was…the worst form of punishment. Sometimes, they wouldn't even tell us what we had done wrong. That's when they would hurt us the most. One of the officers would just barge in our quarters, pick some of us out, and…” Finn trailed off, the tears sliding down his face. Tears that Poe wiped away when he took the omega's hand and pulled him out of his seat and into the alpha's lap. Finn laid his head on Poe's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his alpha, and Poe reciprocated the action. Holding Finn close enough to make him safe but not tight enough that he would feel suffocated. And though it was killing him slowly and painfully, Poe was glad Finn was getting this stuff off his chest. That he was finally opening up. So he stayed quiet, knowing Finn still had a lot to say. He could feel it through their bond. It took several long moments but Finn did keep talking.

“You know, I always thought that what they were doing was…the worst thing ever and when I met you…I mean, I didn't know what it was supposed to be. They used…sex? as a weapon against us. And now, I feel like…I'm ruined and that you deserve someone so much better, someone who isn't broken and destroyed like me. You deserve a real omega but you're stuck with me and I'm so sorry.”

At this, Poe had to break his silence.

“No, no, no, baby. You are not ruined. And you are not destroyed. You are everything that I ever wanted in a mate. You are my world. I wish you knew how much I loved you.” Poe said but Finn shook his head.

“I know you love me. You just shouldn't. I'm not good enough for you, not good enough for an alpha as wonderful and caring and loving as you. I mean, we can't even be intimate!” Finn said and Poe didn't know if he would ever stop feeling the pain from hearing those words. Poe sat Finn up a little so their eyes could meet.

“Darling, I can't even describe how wonderful you are to me. You're strong and moral and intelligent. Baby, there's more to life, more to a relationship, than sex.” Poe said.

Finn sniffled. “But Jess and Brance said—”

“Jess and Brance were wrong.” Poe interrupted. Making a mental note to tell them to mind their own fucking business. “You make me happy. And the only thing that can make me happier than that is me making you happy as well.” Poe said with all the honesty in the world. Finn looked stuck between relief and disbelief. But then he smiled, small, gratefully, and sad, but still a distinct quirk of the lips. There were still a few tears in his eyes that Poe kissed away.

“You really mean that?” Finn asked.

Poe nodded and kissed his cheek. “With all my heart darling. You mean everything to me. You're my soulmate. You were made to be my better half.”

Finn smiled again, from joy this time and laid his head on Poe's shoulder again. “I'm so lucky to have you.” Finn said.

“And I you, baby.” Poe said as he wrapped his arms around his omega, embracing him.

* * *

“I’m going to teach you how to kiss.” Poe told Finn one night, several months later while they laid together, both of their bodies wanting, Finn being ready for the next level, but not sure what he was even wanting. “If you want to, that is.” Poe said, letting Finn know he had a choice. Finn’s brow creased a little at first before he relaxed. But his nod was still nervous, reluctant. “We won’t go any further than kissing.” Poe assured him. And that seemed to make Finn more nervous.

“We can, if you want.” Finn said but Poe shook his head.

“You’re not ready.” Poe said. And Finn took his word for it. His relieved sigh betraying his earlier words. Poe smiled, kissing Finn's cheek. He pulled Finn close to him, they were both on their sides. That way Poe wasn't on top of him, something he didn't think the omega would like, considering his past. But he wasn’t being obvious about it by not pulling Finn on top of him. Finn would think Poe was afraid to dominate him. Poe wasn't. He just wanted Finn to be as comfortable as he could be. He pressed their foreheads together, meeting Finn's eyes.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Poe said. Finn swallowed and nodded nervously. He was very nervous but a different kind. A good kind. The optimistic, giddy kind of nervousness that came with everyone's first kiss.

Poe pressed his lips against Finn's. Innocent and chaste. Mouths closed. Lips touching lips. Hands held between them. Fingers intertwined. But Poe slowly deepened it. Opened his mouth to embrace Finn's lower lip. Gently sucking the flesh. Gently nibbling it. Finn gasped against his lips in surprise when he did. Poe pulled back, giving him some space. He was going to ask Finn if he were alright; if he wanted to stop but Finn reluctantly chased his lips. Almost as if he didn't know if he should. He claimed Poe's lips but didn't aggress. He let Poe take control again.

The kiss deepened, becoming more and more passionate. By now, their tongues were touching. Warm, wet flesh brushing against each other. But it was slow, languid. He didn't think Finn would be a fan of anything hard. Poe didn't mean to take it this far yet, but Finn was enjoying himself. It surprised Poe. He had thought that maybe Finn's past would have made him more cautious but was overjoyed that Finn was enjoying it, taking pleasure from it.

Poe pulled back suddenly, quickly, before he jumped on top of Finn and claimed him right then and there. Finn looked confused. Poe rubbed his cheek.

“What are you feeling?” Poe asked. Not exactly why he pulled back but something he felt the need to ask.

“I feel…warm.” Finn said, slightly panting, ducking his head in shyness. “I've never felt this before.” Poe smiled, knowing what he meant.

“Yeah? That's arousal. It's what you're _supposed_ to feel.” Poe said.

“Oh.” Finn gasped, and there was a sudden spike of fear. “Are we going to…”

“No, no, honey.” Poe reassured him quickly. “You're not ready. I would never push you to do something you're not ready to do.” Finn calmed with a smile.

“I don't want to stop though.” Finn said. And Poe was surprised. Though very, extremely delighted. He claimed Finn's lips again but the burning desire he thought had dissipated come back twice as strong. And found himself craving skin contact. So he tentatively placed his hand on Finn's flank. On top of the cloths of course. And Finn tentatively slipped his hand underneath Poe's shirt, trailing his soft hands over Poe's abs, up to his chest. And yeah, that was wonderful. He hoped Finn was giving him a clue as he did the same. Raising Finn's shirt a little and reaching under. His hand was met with heated, smooth skin. And Finn gasped against his lips at the contact. Poe smiled against Finn's lips. Omegas got sensitive when they were receptive of sexual contact. It was Finn's body way of telling Poe everything was alright. As if Finn's dense, sweet cloud of scent wasn't already screaming his consent.

Finn pulled back this time. Though when he looked at Poe, it was through his lashes. His body and mind at odds with each other suddenly and Poe was thrown, trying to wrap his mind around what changed, what he had done wrong.

“This never happened before.” Finn muttered, seemingly to himself as he looked down at himself. And it clicked. Finn had originally though that sex was only for alphas, so obviously those who had harmed him never let him be one aroused.

“You've never…” Poe trailed off, wondering how he would ask this. “You've never been erect before?”

Finn shook his head then nodded. “Yeah but…it was always…bad. Embarrassing, I guess. But now…it's fine. I feel safe.” And that healed the cut Finn's words had just put on his heart. “But that's not what…Poe, I'm _wet_.” Finn almost whispered. And Poe was both relieved and hurt.

“Oh baby, that is perfectly fine. You're supposed to do that. It means…” Poe trailed off. It meant that the omega's body was ready to be mated. But he didn't want Finn to think this had to move to that level. “That happens when omegas are aroused.”

“Oh.” Finn said. Then thought too hard on it as Poe was afraid he would. “Why?”

“Because…it means that…” Poe checked a sigh, wondering if and how he should explain it. “I means that I'm doing my job as your alpha and…it means you're _physically_ ready for sex but we're still going to wait.” Finn's face went through several expressions. General curiosity, to panic, to relief. Then settled on concern.

“Are you sure Poe? I really won't mind. I can separate you from everyone else.” Finn said. The alpha smiled a little and kissed Finn's cheek.

“How about we compromise? We'll go halfway.” Poe said.

“Halfway?” Finn said, and Poe was glad that the only thing that spiked in Finn’s sent was nervousness, the good kind again. Poe pulled Finn close, his hand stroking the still heated, soft skin of Finn’s back.

“Yeah, only touching. Do you want to try that?” Poe asked. Finn thought about it for a moment before he nodded. “Darling, don’t just agree because you think that’s what I want.”

“I’m not. I want this, with you.” Finn said sincerely, a warm smile quirking his lips. “And I want…” Finn turned on his back, pulling Poe on top of him. “I want you to dominate me.”

That sent a jolt straight to Poe’s cock. And had he been an animal, he would have ripped Finn’s clothes off and claimed his body right then and there. But Poe contained the alpha within and instead channeled that energy in kissing Finn, harder and more passionate than before but still gentle and tender. He ran one hand under Finn’s shirt, up Finn’s abs and chest, his fingers running over a nipple, which caused the omega to gasp against his lips. So Poe did it again, pressing his thumb on top of the sensitive flesh and rubbing while he placed his other hand on Finn’s hip, rubbing his thumb along the hot flesh there. Finn gasped, stiffened, pulled Poe closer, yet placed a hesitant hand on Poe’s chest, all at the same time.

“You alright, darling? We can stop if you need too.” Poe said quickly, pulling away to give Finn space. Finn closed his eyes but still shook his head.

“Baby, I’m fine. I just…” Finn trailed off and opened his eyes suddenly, looking up at Poe. “Promise me you won’t balk.”

Poe stammered for what had to be a full minute.

“W-what?” Poe finally managed.

“I’m just saying, you’re going to think too hard about things and get freaked and then you’ll stop, even though I don’t want to.” Finn said. And there wasn’t a thing Poe could say to argue that completely true statement.

“Honey, I don’t want to hurt you by pressuring you to do something you’re not ready for.” Poe said.

“I know, but…yeah, sometimes I’ll have to take a moment to…chase away the ghost but I trust you and I feel safe and I know you’re not going to hurt me. I’ll be okay.” Finn said sincerely. And Poe took a moment to consider his omega’s words. And…Poe believed him, he really did. That didn’t mean Poe wasn’t still cautious.

“Okay.” Poe said when his lingering silence started making Finn look worried. “Okay, I won’t balk but only if you promise to tell me when you don’t want to do something. Don’t force yourself. We have to take things slow and that’s perfectly fine with me.” Poe said and Finn nodded.

“I promise.” Finn said honestly. And it did put Poe’s heart to rest. As much as it could be, anyway.

Though, if Poe had any lasting concerns, Finn pushed those away when he made the reconnection between their lips and placed a hand over Poe’s at his hip, and guided Poe’s hand below the waistband of his boxer. Down to the stiff member between Finn’s legs. The omega moaned softly as Poe gently touched him, wrapping his fingers around the length, and stroking, gently and slow. Poe moved down, kissing along Finn’s jaw, down his neck. Running a tongue along the nape of his omega’s neck, and Finn moaned louder as Poe’s tongue ran over the sensitive, swollen gland where the alpha’s claim would rest.

Poe scented his omega as he worked, making sure he smelled nothing other than arousal and consent. Had he scented anything near fear, promise or not, he would have pulled back. But Finn scent sweet and excited, enthusiastic, wanting. So Poe continued.

Shirts were soon lost. Finn had a beautifully warm, velvet soft hand wrapped around Poe’s hard and leaking member, stroking him in a way that, despite all the wonderfulness going on, put Poe on edge. Because they were sure strokes. Certain. Experienced. Which clashed with Finn’s shy, uncertain body language that came with experiencing something new. And the juxtaposition reminded Poe that Finn had been forced to things he hadn’t wanted to do, that had harmed him. Had hurt him. And though he had been promised (and it was obviously irrational, the context had been different after all) Poe couldn’t help but secretly wonder if he were harming Finn too, unintentionally.

But when he moved to pull back, the hand that had a firm grip on the back of his neck tightened. Making Poe pause for a moment.

“You promised.” Finn said against his lips. Poe pulled back enough to look Finn in the eyes.

“And I’m going to keep it. I was simply going to ask if you were alright.” Poe said. Finn regarded him silently for moment.

“Your scent changed. You got concerned.” Finn keenly observed.

Poe sighed. “Alright, you got me. But are you alright?” Poe insisted.

“I’m perfectly fine. More than fine. I’m great. I promise.” Finn reassured him with a grin. And Poe really had no reason to doubt that, given that Finn’s scent was confirming everything he said.

Poe grinned back. “You want to take it up a notch then?” And Finn nodded fervently, not a hint of fear. “Okay, can I…” He tugged at the waistband of Finn’s boxers. The omega nodded and raised his hips, allowing the alpha to remove his last piece of clothing.

Poe took a deep breath of Finn’s delicious scent. God, his sub smelled so good. And Poe could smell his slick, how wet the omega was. His boxers had been soaked, there was a wet spot on their covers underneath the omega and Poe thought he would die of arousal.

The alpha trailed a hand up the omega’s thigh, feeling the slick that had run down his inner thigh. Finn trembled under his touch. Trembled in the good way, in the anticipatory way. Finn had pushed Poe’s boxers down to his thighs, working him with both skilled hands. And Poe pushed away any concerns that threated to pop up and concentrated on taking care of what was his. He trailed his hand up until he reached Finn’s entrance, brushing his fingers over the sensitive ring of muscle. And Finn’s body jolted at the sensation, a moan escaped his lips.

This was new to Finn. Poe could tell by how his omega was becoming uncertain again. Not fearful, just shy. And that Poe could handle. That was normal.

“You okay?” Poe asked.

“Yes.” Finn said, sincerely. Poe nodded.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Poe said and Finn smiled, nodding. Poe gently started pressing his index finger against his entrance, gingerly entering him. He wanted to make this as polar-opposite to everything Finn had experience as he could. He pressed in his finger, taking in everything the omega’s body was giving him, the tightness of the Finn's body, the wet heat of his inside, and Poe couldn't help but predict how it would feel around his cock. One day, far from now. Finn’s eyes slid close, the hand he had in Poe’s hair tightened, he inhaled harshly.

“Shit, I’ve never felt…it _does_ feel good.” Finn said quietly, sounding awed yet…slightly pained. And that Poe didn't like. He paused his actions but before he could speak Finn rubbed his arm lovingly, meeting his eyes with a small smile. “Baby, it's all good.”

Poe kissed his cheek. “But…you're scent.” Poe said as he rubbed Finn's cheek.

“It's not you. It's not even this, it’s just…” Finn closed his eyes again, taking a shaky breath. “I never knew it didn't _have_ to be bad. You know?” Finn said.

“Yeah.” Poe said, and he was being honest. He knew exactly what Finn was trying to say. He just didn't like the fact that someone has hurt Finn, his omega, his soulmate. But the alpha guessed it was a fact he would just have to accept. “But you're alright?” Poe asked for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Finn nodded fervently.

“Perfectly! Don't stop.” Finn said. And Poe knew he meant it. So he continued. Slowly and gently working another finger into the omega's slick entrance, crocking his fingers, searching. When his fingers brushed across the bundle of nerves he had been searching for, Finn moaned, his arms tightening around Poe, his body baring down in Poe's fingers.

“That felt fucking fantastic!” Finn gasped. “Do that again!” Poe grinned. Glad Finn's past didn't stop him from enjoying now. Poe continued to work his fingers inside Finn gingerly, constantly brushing his fingertips across his prostate, pressing down on it, applying pressure.

It caught him off guard when he realized Finn was close. When he noticed Finn clenching around his fingers, how his body had tensed with pleasure, how he was moaning shamelessly, his head thrown back with Poe kissing his neck, sucking on the sensitive gland at the nape of Finn's neck, their members touching, rubbing against each other.

Finn came with a shout, holding Poe close, his cum erupting between the two of them, on Poe's cock. They were frozen for a moment, with Finn underneath him, panting heavily. Poe above him, enjoying the view. He was still incredibly, almost painfully, hard but that was actually the last though in Poe's mind. He was too busy taking in how truly beautiful his omega was. Especially like this, open and consenting and vulnerable to his alpha and no one else.

Finn opened his eyes suddenly, meeting Poe's eyes with a smile. Then he glanced down at the alpha's hard member. He opened his mouth to speak but Poe wasn't sure he was ready to hear what he had to say. So he spoke first.

“You're beautiful. Really gorgeous.” Poe said as he started to move away, giving the omega quick peck on the lips. “You probably want to take a shower. Or I can clean you off, that's fine too. Either way, we will probably have to change—”

“Poe, baby, calm down.” Finn interrupted him, running his hands down Poe's flanks. “Your scent spiked, what's wrong?”

Poe sighed as he looked down at his omega. Then shook his head. “Nothing. It's all good.” Poe said.

“O… _kay_.” Finn said, watching Poe closely. “So, you want me to take care of that for you.” Finn said, looking down at Poe's erection. And Poe wondered if he balked now would it go against his earlier promise.

“No, no, I'm fine—” Poe started but Finn cut him off by flipping them over.

“You promised you wouldn't balk.” Finn said and he sounded so disappointed. And Poe hated that he made his omega feel that way.

“I didn't balk baby.”

“You're balking now. I want to make you feel good too.” Finn said. Poe took a deep breath. He knew he was being unfair but damn. He didn't know what Finn had planned but he knew it would involve something that was once used as a weapon against his omega. And there was that fear Poe felt of potentially hurting his mate.

“And what do you have in mind?” Poe asked, hoping he didn't sound as hesitant as he felt. Finn sighed as he sat up on his legs. And Poe hated that he looked so sad. Poe sat up and rubbed his cheek. “Hey, hey, honey don't look like that. I just…” Poe trailed off, thinking about how foolish he was being. He knew Finn was smart and that if he thought he couldn't do something he wouldn't, would tell Poe it was too much, like he'd promise. So Poe was being…overprotective. Poe smiled and kissed Finn. “You're right babe. I'm sorry. Please continue.” Poe said. Finn smiled hesitantly at first then brightened when he realized Poe was being serious. He kissed Poe, pushing him so he would lie back against the headboard. Slowly trailing kisses down Poe's chin. Down his neck. Down his chest. Down his abs.

“I haven't done it like this before.” Finn said when he reached Poe's pelvis, pulling off Poe's boxers. Poe didn't want to think about the ways Finn had done it before. But every ugly image his mind could concoct of Finn being hurt appeared in his mind. And Poe found himself quickly infuriated. But he pushed that down quickly, realizing Finn was far from fragile and forced himself to relax. He wondered if he were overreacting.

Poe couldn't think of a response but it didn't seem like Finn expected him to respond anyway since he continued kissing down Poe's pelvis. Kissing down Poe's length. The touches of Finn's lips on his member were like electric shocks of sensation. And when Poe reached the tip, he licked the head. Poe wasn't expecting that but the sensation was a pleasant surprise. Finn licked the head again, his tongue flat, brushing across his sensitive flesh slowly. Before he enveloped the head with the wet heat of his mouth. His tongue still running over the tip. Poe sucked in a harsh breath, gripping the sheets with one hand, moving the other to grip Finn's hair, then thought better of it, and gripped the comforter instead. Finn pulled off to lick a strip up and down Poe's length and yeah, that was wonderful.

But of course, at the worst moment ever, just as Finn swallowed him whole and took it to the back of his throat and up again, Poe realized that Finn was really good at this. Skilled even. Almost as if he had been _trained_. And there it was again. A big, neon sign behind his closed eyes that his sub had been abused.

Finn didn't talk about how he was abused. Just that he was. And not knowing what not to do worried Poe. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Finn.

And it wasn't until a moment after an inner battle of worrying and forcing himself to relax, did Poe realize that Finn approach had been different. He took more control of the situation than before. So…he was aware? Well, duh. Of course he was. Finn had lived through it for Kriff's sake. He wouldn't put himself in a situation where he would be overwhelmed. Especially knowing how protective his alpha was.

That realization made Poe relax fully, his inner battle settled. For the most part. He let himself enjoy the wonderful things Finn did with his mouth but didn't let himself do anything he thought Finn honestly wouldn't enjoy. Like grabbing his hair. And thrusting up, fucking his mouth. Or being rough in way possible. Just let Finn hollow his cheeks as he sucked him, with just a hint of teeth that added to the wonderful sensation.

And just before Poe opened his mouth to earn Finn that he was close, the omega pulled off, moving up to kiss Poe, while he lazily worked Poe's throbbing member in his hand.

And for one horrible, gut-wrenching moment, Poe thought he might have hurt Finn. But then the omega pulled back.

“Poe,” He started, meeting the alpha's eyes with a seriousness something, as if he had something important to say. He paused for a moment before sighing and continuing and Poe was certain he was going to say something overwhelming. “I want us to go all the way.” Finn said instead. And Poe was frozen. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. But before he could list all the reason _why_ that would be a bad idea, Finn continued. “I know you think we would should wait but I…” Finn trailed off, trying to find the right words. “I want to feel it the way it’s _supposed_ to be. I want it the right way. And I want that with you. I know you keep thinking you might hurt me, but you’re actually helping me heal.” Finn said. And Poe rendered speechless again. He had never thought about it like that. Never thought he was taking the wrong that had been done to his omega and was making it right.

“Oh.” Poe breathed after a while. Finn was watching him intently, waiting for his answer. Poe hadn’t gone soft because the omega’s skilled hand was still working him. Which was proving to further obstruct his clear thinking. That and Finn’s tantalizing, delicious scent. So really, he was fighting a losing battle since they started this night.

“Ok.” Poe said finally. Finn brightened, he was so happy. And yeah, seeing that wide, happy smile on Finn made Poe’s entire world. “But we’ll go slowly and I want you—”

“Want me to promise to tell you if I need to stop, yadda, yadda. I know. I will.” Finn interrupted and Poe had to chuckle.

“Fine, I’ll lay off of the protectiveness.”

Finn laughed. “You can’t and you know it.” The omega said and flipped them back over, so Finn was on his back and Poe was on top of him. And the alpha could feel Finn’s cock between them, already starting to stiff again. The alpha buried his face in the nape of Finn’s neck and just inhaled. Taking in the sweet, wonderful scent of what was his. And he was ready. God, the omega was so ready. Poe could smell it in his scent, could feel it with the way Finn kissed his neck, could sense it in their bond. And all Poe could hope was that he wasn’t reading his omega wrong and was making a mistake. But Finn seemed sure and if he was okay with it, then so was Poe. He still tenderly slipped two fingers inside of Finn, to make sure he was prepared and open. And he met little resistance when he gently slipped in a third finger.

Finn was ready. He was so ready. And it took a moment, but finally so was Poe.

He pulled back from kissing Finn only to spread his legs and push them up to the omega’s chest. Finn was panting under him, looking up at his alpha through his lashes, one hand gripping the sheets, the other reaching out to Poe, covering his heart.

“Alpha, please.” Finn’s shy voice called out to him. And with that, Poe was _sure_.

“I’m going to take care of you baby.” Poe said as he lined himself, the tip brushing against Finn’s entrance, causing the omega to moan.

“I know you will.” Finn said. “I trust you.”

And Poe believed him.

The alpha started gently and slowly, nearly painfully so, to press himself inside of the omega’s tight, welcoming body. Finn gasped, his eyes fluttering close, his gripped his hands around Poe’s arms. And God, it was perfect. Perfect in ways Poe could never explain, didn’t think he even understood. They were a perfect fit. There was no resistance. No discomfort. Only perfect pleasure.

The alpha took his time burying himself, savoring every single inch of Finn’s body covering him, swallowing him, holding him as if he never wanted the alpha to leave. When he reached his hilt, fully sheathed, Poe paused just to experience the glory of Finn’s body. The velvet smooth, smoldering hot, tight heat. He could have stayed here forever, in this feeling of making love.

Poe knew Finn wouldn’t like rough. Wouldn’t like a pounding. And to be honest, Poe wasn’t really a fan of it either. So he only withdrew a little, opting to stay deep within Finn’s channel as he moved. And from the moan’s and mewls escaping his omega’s lips, Finn seemed to appreciate it. Appreciated it greatly. He wrapped his legs around Poe’s waist, pushing him in deeper, his ankles locking behind Poe’s back. The alpha leaned down to claim Finn’s lips, kissing him soft and slow, tender and sweet.

“Oh!” Finn gasped when he started to feel the growing stretch of Poe’s knot rubbing against his prostate with every thrust, with every movement. “Oh, wow, I…it’s never felt good before.” Finn breathed as his alpha moved inside him, as he moaned in pleasure.

Poe felt a clash of emotion, joy and pain warred with each other inside his heart. But he decided to settle on joy, on being glad that he was making this good for Finn. Though it did bring up a question in Poe’s sex-addled mind.

“Do you…want me…to knot?” Poe managed in between pants. He wouldn’t be able to claim Finn without knotting but if Finn would be uncomfortable, Poe could gladly wait until later.

Finn nodded fervently. “Yes, alpha, I want it all.”

Hearing those words, those wonderful words Finn formed from his beautiful lips, had Poe falling over the edge. With a final thrust, he released, his seed shooting deep within Finn, and his fully swollen knot locked into place. Finn came when he did, moaning deeply and shamelessly, gripping the alpha’s shoulders, nail’s pleasantly digging into his flesh.

Poe locked lips with Finn for a brief moment before he pulled away to lick the nape of Finn’s neck, lave it with his tongue. Poe hissed at the sensation. The glad swollen and sensitive, waiting, begging, imploring to be broken.

So Poe did break it. He bit down hard, breaking the gland, relishing the sound of his name floating from Finn’s lips in a moan. A vulnerable, shattered whisper that called out the alpha in Poe. Making him even more protective, even more away of his omega and his emotions.

Poe licked the wound his teeth left on Finn’s neck as he gently turned them on their side, wrapping his arms around his omega and holding him close, in a tight embrace. He felt Finn’s slight shudders under his arms, from the blissful aftermath of claiming. This was the most vulnerable time in an omega’s life. The moment when mated fully bonded with one another, their bond sealing, leaving the omega bare, naked, and exposed.

Poe felt a flood of emotions from Finn crashing into their bond. It was nearly overwhelming. He felt the love, the devotion, the admiration Finn had for his alpha as well from the devastation, the pain, the horror of every painful moment Finn had ever experienced. The euphoria from his new life as well as the hatred for his old life. He felt Finn’s strength and knew what would make him weak. And he took it all as he cradled his omega in his arms. If Finn could live through and with what happened, then so could Poe.

“Alpha.” Finn whimpered in his embrace and Poe tightened his embrace.

“I’m right here baby. I got you.” Poe said. “I’m never letting go.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
